Talk:"Snaky" Jones
Untitled It's a shame that such a cool Marine-- let alone a sharpshooter-- to die. -Blemo Dude I actually had a dream about Jones's fate last night, continuing where the book left off, I'll describe it to you: Jones snipes the banshee pilots from the rear, where their legs are vulnerable, in both banshees the bullet blows off a leg, ricochets off the interior and pierces their hearts. Field Master Noga 'Putumee pinpoints Jones's location and fires on his position with a plasma rifle, after taking cover, jones fires 2 rounds to suppress 'Putumee, then dashes to lower ground closer to the convoy. As 'Putumee had to take cover, he couldn't locate Jones, seeing this, Jones made a mad dash for the nearest Scorpian tank, but got hit by plasma pistol fire. I woke up after this, too bad. wat hapend 2 teh pic?/?? Wer iz teh pic?/ Wat d1d u do 2 it?/? br1n6 1t bak!1!1!!1! :Is there any need to speak like that? I'm guessing the picture was taken down because it wasn't really Jones. Sith Alchemy 101 09:27, 1 January 2008 (UTC) It was him alright i just know it. And it should be merged they're the same person.kama 05:38, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :No, it image is not him, and they are not the same person. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' 01:04, 24 May 2008 (UTC) This is to the topic above wat happened to teh pic. He's in Halo 2 for cryin' out loud!!! He CAN'T be dead!!!kama 23:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) You "just know it?" He was a character in Halo: The Flood, and while his fate was never elaborated upon it is almost guaranteed that he died when the Master Chief blew up Halo. He was also in none of the actual games, so any pictures of Jones are wrong, or non-canon. 'Specops306, ''Kora ' 23:50, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Great Soldier who might still be alive... If you think about it for awhile he might still be alive somewhere... He could have boarded and stolen a covenant dropship, flown on to a Covenant Vessel,stayed in hiding,and contacted a U.N.S.C. ship with a communication device,and they could have rescued him.It might be possible... no it's not. sorry to be blunt but there's a lot of stuff in that theory that's insanely far fetched, for example the UNSC wouldn't go on a rescue mission to save just one lance corporal. CaptJim 00:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Honestly,Im going with CaptJim on this one think about.You know how many ODST's Died in that ravine(or whatevere it was)?The UNSC has probably already wrote him down as K.I.A. heres probably what happened.......the covenant retreat back to reorganize their forces where Jones attempts to escape in the cover of darkness .being on the other hill no one notices him,but then his sniper gleams of the "moon" light and attracts a Jackles attention.It repeatidly misses until it hits him in the leg.he then proceds to crawl to safety behind some rocks but,bleeds out due to lack of medical attention(lets give this a semi-happy ending and say he sniped the Jackal before he died)-- 00:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Great Soldier who might still be alive... If you think about it for awhile he might still be alive somewhere... He could have boarded and stolen a covenant dropship, flown on to a Covenant Vessel,stayed in hiding,and contacted a U.N.S.C. ship with a communication device,and they could have rescued him.It might be possible... To hell and back This guy blew a zealot's brains out and survived a banshee bomb, and he Dies?!! Why?--Turbogruntman117 00:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) technically it was a Minor Domo's brains but I still c ur point-- 00:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST